civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Persian (Civ2)
The Persian civilization (Persians) is a default civilization in Civilization II. Color The Persians are a teal civilization. A game including the Persians will not involve the , , or . Leaders The default male leader of the Persians is Xerxes ("zerk-SEEZ"). Xerxes I (519–465 BC) was the 5th Achaemenid emperor of Persia. He began the conquest of the contemplated by his father Darius but turned the Spartans at Thermopylae into martyrs, was lured into an naval ambush off Salamis, and finally lost his main army at Plataea. He successfully crushed subsequent revolts in and but was eventually assassinated by a bodyguard. The default female leader is Scheherezade ("shuh-HAIR-uh-ZAHD"), the heroine storyteller of the medieval Persian romance 1001 Nights. In the story, a king kills each of his virgin brides after a single night in order to avoid infidelity. Scheherezade arranges for her sister to be called in to ask for a story, which she draws out to a cliffhanger just as the sun is rising. She continues this until she has completely exhausted her knowledge of stories, but the king has fallen in love and takes her as his queen. Persian leaders use the default titles of various , except for monarchy and fundamentalism. A Persian king or queen is known as a "shah". A Persian high priest or priestess, like an one, is known as an "ayatollah". Personality The Persian AI is perfectionist. City list The default list of Persian cities contains entries in Latin and Turkish from the territory of the Achaemenid Empire, less Egypt, Iraq, and Macedonia. It includes cities in Persia, Turkey, Syria, Israel, and Armenia. # Persepolis (default capital) # Pasargadae # Susa # Arbela # Antioch # Tarsus # Gordium # Bactra # Sidon # Tyre # Sardis # Samaria # Hamadan # Ergili # Dariush Kabir # Ghulaman # Zohak # Istakhr # Jinjan # Borazjan # Herat # Dakyanus # Bampur # Tureng Tepe # Merv # Behistun # Kandahar # Altin Tepe # Bunyan # Charsadda # Ura Tyube # Sirjan # Esfahan # Darab # Salmas # Yerevan # Pervari # Damascus # Edessa # Erzurum # Sivas # Issum # Kerman # Adana # Tripoli # Haifa # Acre # Ashkelon # Iconium # Yozgat # Iznik # Dinar # Sinop # Urmia # Shiraz # Mashhad When this list is completed, the game continues with the names in the extra cities list. When that list is completed, the game cycles back to the top of this list with "Persepolis" again. Damascus, Shiraz, and Tripoli also appear on the Arab list; the medieval Persian cities Qazvin and Qom (as "Qum") appear on the Arab list but not here. The Persian city Tabriz appears on the Mongol list but not here. The Persian city Issus appears in the list of extra cities, but not here. Tyre (as "Tyrus") and Gordium (as "Gordion") appear on the Roman list. The Turkish name of Iconium (in keeping with the rest of the list) is Konya. Scenarios In the Rome scenario, Persia has been overrun by the and its empire divided between the , Ind. Greeks and Allies, Macedonian Greeks, Seleucid Greeks, and Ptolemaic Greeks. In the World War II scenario, Persia is reduced to the city of Tehran, part of the Neutrals led by the aptly-named Shah Neutral Leader. Category:Civilizations (Civ2) Persian (Civ2)